familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oldrin
Captain William Oldrin line * Captain William Oldren (1772-1858) **Mary Oldrin (1813-1849) who married Albert Salter (1811-1882). **Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) who married Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) **Ann Seabury Oldrin (1818-1894) who married Albert Salter (1811-1882) after the death of her sister. **Elizabeth Oldrin (1818-1901) who married Augustus Lancaster Bogart (1817-1898). Other Oldrins *John E. Oldrin (c1870-?) of Hoboken who married Mary Rhoda (1872-?). She was born on August 18, 1872. *Percy Austin Oldrin (1897-1966) who was born in New York and died in Connecticut. *J. Edward Oldrin married Mary R. Cone on January 4, 1898 in Corning, New York. *Edward Oldrin (1625-1674) of Suffolk, England is the earliest known Oldrin. Deaths in New York City *Catherine X (1814-1887) who was married to Edward Oldrin (1802-1874), 73 y Aug 7 1887 10762 Kings O436 *Elizabeth Oldrin (1846-1921) 75 y Jun 26 1921 11211 Kings O436 *Emma G. Oldrin (1892) 1 y May 28 1892 19179 Manhattan O436 *John Merwin Oldrin (1836-1903) 67 y Jul 25 1903 22016 Manhattan O436 who was married to Sarah Clarissa Randall (1839-1878) aka Clara Randall Oldrin who died in Hempstead, Long Island, Queens, New York. Marriages in New York City *Anne Oldrin who married William Oakford on October 9, 1899 *Carrie L. Oldrin (1857-?) who married George W. Simonson on October 4, 1883. Others *OLDRIN, Benjamin d.1838 - *OLDRIN, Benjamin b.1682 - Laxfield, Suffolk *OLDRIN, Benjamin b.1654 - Laxfield, Suffolk *OLDRIN, Bridget b.1947 - *OLDRIN, Caroline b.1799 - Wissett, Suffolk *OLDRIN, Caroline b.1797 - Wissett, Suffolk *OLDRIN, Carrie L b.1858 - New York, USA *OLDRIN, Catharine b.1848 - New York State, USA *OLDRIN, Charles M b.1881 - Sea Cliff, Nassau, New York, USA *OLDRIN, Clara M b.1873 - New York, USA *OLDRIN, Edith Mary b.1893 - Rushmere, Suffolk *OLDRIN, Editha b.1798 - Wissett, Suffolk *OLDRIN, Edward b.1845 - New York, USA *OLDRIN, Edward b.1749 - Cratfield, Suffolk *OLDRIN, Edward b.1761 - Cratfield, Suffolk *OLDRIN, Edward b.1802 - Wissett, Suffolk OLDRIN, Edward Garrould b.1876 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Edward? b.1652 - OLDRIN, Elizabeth b.1754 - Cratfield, Suffolk OLDRIN, Elizabeth b.1786 - Wissett, Suffolk OLDRIN, Elizabeth b.1725 - Kelsale, Suffolk OLDRIN, Elizabeth b.1752 - Cratfield, Suffolk OLDRIN, Elizabeth T b.1864 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Elizabeth Thompson b.1897 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Ellen b.1904 - OLDRIN, Garrould b.1799 - Wissett, Suffolk OLDRIN, Garrould b.1868 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Garrould Thompson b.1870 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Grace Helen b.1877 - Sea Cliff, Nassau, New York, USA OLDRIN, Hannah b.1784 - Wisset, Suffolk OLDRIN, Hannah Amelia b.1856 - New York State, USA OLDRIN, Jane Spence b.1847 - Rumburgh, Suffolk OLDRIN, Joan b.1657 - OLDRIN, Joel b.1694 - OLDRIN, John b.1751 - Cratfield, Suffolk OLDRIN, John b.1787 - Wissett, Suffolk OLDRIN, John b.1722 - Kelsale, Suffolk OLDRIN, John b.1688 - Laxfield, Suffolk OLDRIN, John b.1726 - Holton, Suffolk OLDRIN, John b.1756 - Cratfield, Suffolk OLDRIN, John b.1910 - OLDRIN, John b.1863 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, John b.1833 - Rumburgh, Suffolk OLDRIN, John Merwin b.1836 - New York, USA OLDRIN, Joseph b.1727 - Holton, Suffolk OLDRIN, Kathleen Anne b.1895 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Lillian b.1862 - New York, USA OLDRIN, Lizzie L b.1860 - New York, USA OLDRIN, Margaret b.1685 - OLDRIN, Mary b.1834 - New York State, USA OLDRIN, Mary b.1747 - Ubbeston, Suffolk OLDRIN, Mary b.1717 - Kelsale, Suffolk OLDRIN, Mary b.1785 - Wissett, Suffolk OLDRIN, Mary b.1723 - Kelsale, Suffolk OLDRIN, Mary b.1754 - Cratfield, Suffolk OLDRIN, Mary Ann Blunderfield b.1860 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Mary Blunderfield b.1900 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Millicent b.1782 - Fressingfield, Suffolk OLDRIN, Millison b.1875 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Nettie B b.1865 - New York, USA OLDRIN, Olive Amelia b.1898 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Oliver John E b.1867 - New York, USA OLDRIN, Phebe Ann E b.1847 - New York State, USA OLDRIN, Rebecca b.1845 - New York, USA OLDRIN, Rosa Ellen b.1857 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Samuel d.1838 - OLDRIN, Samuel b.1790 - Wissett, Suffolk OLDRIN, Samuel b.1801 - Wissett, Suffolk OLDRIN, Sarah H E b.1854 - New York State, USA OLDRIN, Sarah Tallie b.1859 - Rushmere, Suffolk OLDRIN, Steward Tiffany b.1915 - Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA OLDRIN, Susanna b.1789 - Wissett, Suffolk OLDRIN, Susanna b.1721 - Kelsale, Suffolk OLDRIN, Thomas b.1657 - OLDRIN, Thomas b.1696 - *OLDRIN, William b.1746 - Ubbeston, Suffolk *OLDRIN, William b.1720 - Category: Oldrin (surname)